


One in Six

by StxrsStillFade



Category: Video Blogging RPF, escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StxrsStillFade/pseuds/StxrsStillFade
Summary: There was only a one-in-six chance of Rosanna Pansino going into the Maiden of Madness.But it was still possible.





	One in Six

"I will now shuffle, and draw one."

Colleen's devastated look made Ro want to gag. She looked like she was going to throw up, and frankly, so did Ro. She didn't _want_ to vote for Colleen, there was practically no other reasonable choice. It didn't help that Ro could hear Colleen's uneven breathing. She was scared. Ro would be, too. Anybody sane would be scared.

 _It's not_ fair _._ Ro thought. _Colleen doesn't deserve any of this, she just went with her gut and was wrong, that doesn't mean that she deserves to die!_

Colleen clenched her fists-- she's _not_ going to die. She _refuses_ to die. The room was deathly silent, save for the noise of Calliope shuffling the cards. With each shuffle, Colleen felt her confidence decreasing. She didn't know why she voted for Ro, she should've gone with her gut and voted for Joey, there's still something _off_ about him.

Calliope drew a card from the top of the deck, and looked at it herself. Anyone paying attention would have noticed that she was squeezing the card insanely hard. She turned it around.

"The Jetsetter."

Colleen's breath hitched.

Ro smiled sadly.

Joey yelled, "What the hell!?" and clenched his fists, facing Colleen with a dangerous expression on his face.

Nikita gasped quietly and shot a nearly unnoticeable side glare at Colleen.

Manny covered his mouth and swiveled to look at Colleen.

Safiya growled and turned on Colleen. "You asshole! What the hell did she ever do to you?!"

Colleen shrunk under the gaze of literally _everyone_.

Everyone...

Except for Rosanna.

She was facing the Maiden of Madness with an odd look on her face.

It was fear, mixed with anger and sadness.

Fear because, well, _she was about to die._

Anger because...well...who _wouldn't_ be angry, even if not on purpose, if they were sent to be impaled by spikes _by their friend._

Sadness because she's going to miss everyone.

Joey, who she had grown to be protective over through the night.

Nikita, who, although her personality was fierce, was a very strong and funny person the Ro loved to be around.

Manny, who's smart remarks and hilarious comments had got her through some terrifying times.

Safiya, who, funnily enough, she had grown the closest to, even though she had never met her before tonight.

And Colleen, who, even though she had been the one to vote Ro to her death, was an amazing and beautiful person with an amazing and beautiful personality.

Ro had already stepped up onto the platform where the Maiden resided. The stench of blood, sweat and tears hit her like a brick, not helping her nauseous feeling.

A parade of loud noises hit her ears from behind her as everyone began to attack Colleen.

Rosanna turned around and yelled, "Will you all just shut up and get this fucking over with?"

Instant silence hit her even harder than the yelling.

Colleen was crying, regretting her decision to vote for Ro, why couldn't she have voted for Joey, Manny, Nikita?!

Why Ro?

Colleen huddled in the corner as Safiya walked up to Ro and tried to convince her to get down. "Come on Ro, you can't leave us, you can't do this to us...you can't do this to me!."

Safiya and Ro were both crying, but Ro shook her head and spoke through her tears, "I have to."

Joey gave Ro a pleading look but she shook her head and backed up into the Maiden, the sharp spikes already going through her thick coat. Safiya turned around as Nikita put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Safiya covered her ears.

Joey and Manny exchanged glances and held both doors of the medieval device.

Colleen let out a weak, "No!" from her corner.

Ro squeezed her eyes shut as the doors closed.

The spikes impaled her as she let out a devastating scream.

And Rosanna Pansino was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for writing this.


End file.
